Virtually every business requires that potential customer's credit worthiness be known prior to extension of credit. Wireless carriers and Local Exchange Carriers (LECs) all require a customer application and authentication prior to granting network access. However, Inter-Exchange Carriers (IXCs) are the only entities in the telecommunications industry that allow unknown parties to place calls without credit worthiness information by providing dial-around access to their networks. This results in additional revenue but also exposes the IXCs to experience fraud and uncollectible debts, which could be in excess of millions of dollars per year, due to the present access methods.
Additionally, more and more telecommunications carriers are becoming “any distance” providers and thus they are all facing this problem and are also working toward various solutions to prevent fraud and secure revenues.
With this invention, any telecommunication provider will be able to eliminate the fraud losses, as well as increase revenues.